


Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice

by orphan_account



Series: Multiamory March 2016 [20]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Multiamory March
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiamory March Day 20.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice

It wasn’t under ideal circumstances, but Pepper is finally able to match Natasha and Maria when it comes to combat, albeit in a much different way than the other two. Maria wishes more than anything that Pepper hadn’t had to go through all of that, but the silver lining is that she is much more capable of protecting herself from superpowered people, and that gives Maria a little relief. 

Pepper doesn’t come on missions, but occasionally, she’ll come to the New Avengers facility for some training. It both thrills and terrifies Maria to watch Pepper and Natasha’s fighting styles, and she is forever thankful that they are on her side. Natasha is cold and efficient when she fights, as she always has been, and every movement is precise. Pepper, on the other hand, is wild fury, and it’s one of the few times Pepper lets the incredibly self-controlled mask slide off. When she’s like this, she’s a fire goddess, and the CEO is gone. 

It took Natasha and Maria a long time to convince Pepper to come for training, because Pepper was afraid she’d hurt the other two, but Maria’s glad she agreed to it in the end. Her control of the Extremis fire has become much more refined, and Natasha is doing acrobatics across the basement room in a fireproof suit, dodging nearly all of Pepper’s streams of fire. It’s mesmerizing, and Maria can’t tear her eyes away. 

Finally, the two of them stop, because Pepper’s starting to look out of breath. Her face is exhilarated, though, and Maria’s so thankful that this power can mean something other than terror and lack of control. Pepper is incredibly brave, and that just makes her love the woman all the more.

“You two are incredible,” Maria says, handing Natasha a water bottle and Pepper a glass of ice cubes and an ice pack. Pepper holds the ice pack up to her forehead, trying to cool herself off, and crunches on an ice cube in the meantime. 

“I hope I’m getting a little better,” Pepper says, still sounding unsure. 

“Remember who you’re fighting, and what my reflexes are like. The fact that you hit me at all is definitely an achievement,” Natasha says, running her hand over Pepper’s back. That seems to reassure Pepper a little, and Maria finds herself distracted by how the other woman seems to literally  _ glow.  _ It somehow makes her look even lovelier. 

“You tired me out. I think I need a break,” Pepper says, sitting down on the bench. Natasha gives her a brief kiss, and then walks over to Maria.

“I could go for another round, though. You up for it?” Natasha cocks an eyebrow at Maria, and Maria can’t resist.

“You bet.” 

 


End file.
